The Nerd and The Popular
by TheWriterOfYou
Summary: What happens when the nerd has a crush on the popular but they have the jerk in the way read to find out, please review. Thanks


"What does the fox sa…" Ugh I should change my alarm, wait why did I put an alarm. "Percy wake up you will be late for your first day." Oh right first day of junior school. I got changed took a shower and went for some breakfast my favorite blue pancakes. I really love blue, if you don't know.

"Do I have to go, they all hate me." I told her, "Nico and Grover don't." She told me back. "Yea they are lamer than me." "Don't be rude honey, you better get leaving." "Ok bye mom." I kissed her cheek and walked out of the door.

I saw Nico and Grover waiting for me " Where the fu, Oh hey Percy didn't see you there." He said smiling. " I told you to stop swearing Nico." "Sorry habit." "Well hi there to Percy, should we get going." Grover told me. "Ya sorry hi Grover." I said as we walked towards school.

"So Percy still like Annabeth." Nico asked me. "This year I will get her and you will see." I told him back. "Oh sure you will, you said that last year, and before that." Nico told me. I might have had this major crush on Annabeth and no one knows, well maybe.

"I will." "Percy, she does not even know you, your unpopular and she's popular and has a boyfriend" Grover said. "Luke." I said in a mad voice and clenched my fist.

He always bullied me, took my money, my lunch, and I can't tell my mom. "Percy, Percy." I noticed I had stopped walking. We reached school and took our schedule. "Let me see your schedule." Nico asked me. I gave it to him. "Grover and I have the same as you, sweet."

I walked toward my locker, And to my luck next to me is Annabeth's locker. She was standing taking books so I talked to her. "Hey Annabeth." "Hey uhh Permy." "Uh my name is Percy."

"Oh sorry Percy, well I have to go." She told me and walked to Luke. I walked to my first class Math.

When I arrived to Math, I saw two seats open, one next to Annabeth and one next to Grover, And I think you know which one I went to.

But to my luck Luke sat next to Annabeth so I had to take the one next to Grover. I sat next to my friends in all lessons except Chemistry. Where I sat next to Thalia Annabeth's best friend.

Well Thalia is Nico cousin so I kinda knew her well, she hated Luke to but didn't really tell Annabeth, Annabeth never knew Luke was a bully, he acts nice around her , but when she leaves he goes back to bully mode.

During chemistry I talked to Thalia, And lunch finally came. I was walking towards Nico but before I knew it Luke grabbed my shirt's collar and banged be against the lockers.

"I was getting hungry." I gave him my sandwich "Give me some money too." "I don't have any, Luke." He punched my stomach " Cough it up Nerd." So I gave him my 20 dollars.

From my luck Annabeth came " Hey Annabeth" Luke said in a low tone. "This kid Accidentally tripped so I helped him up" He told her patting my shoulder. "Oh uhh Percy right." She asked me "Yea" I told her back.

He let me go and I went for the cafeteria to meet Nico and Grover, when I found them Grover was just sitting there and Nico was eating like a pig as usual.

"Hey guys." I told them and sat down. "Not going to buy something?" Nico asked me. "Luke took my money, again." "Oh I'm sorry, you can have mine if you want." He said pushing the tray towards me.

"No thank you." I told him, so he continued eating. The bell rang and I went towards my last two classes, when they finally ended I began walking home.

"Mom, I'm home." I shouted to her. "Hey Percy, can you go to the pizza shop and buy lunch." She handed me 10 dollar. "Sure thing, Pepperoni?" I asked her. "Sure." She told me back.

When I arrived to the store I went and ordered an pepperoni pizza. "That would be 3.00$ Please wait for 15 minutes ". I gave her the 10 and she returned 7.00$.

As I waited I sat down, but then I heard Thaila say my name, I looked over and I saw Thalia and Annabeth sharing a pizza, Annabeth looking really pretty.

"Hey" Thalia told me. They were sitting in the booth next to mine. "Hey Thalia, Annabeth" I told them. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked me. "Well uh I uhh" I couldn't talk, Butterflies in my stomach.

"_Order 15 please come to pickup" _the speaker said. "Well that's me I better go, bye." I told them and went to pick up my pizza.

I picked it up and walked to the door, when I opened it I saw Luke standing outside.

"Talking to my girl huh" He said and grabbed me. He punched me in the head so hard I nearly passed out. He threw me backwards, I hit the shop window so hard I broke it, and felt my back, face, and hands burn.

I landed on the floor bleeding badly, Everyone saw Luke but before I knew it he jumped through the window and punched me so hard. Then I heard Thalia Shout "Luke, What the hell is wr.." but that moment I passed out.

**Hey, this is my first story not good but please review for more, Please review and tell me if its good thanks anyways.**


End file.
